


sniper and spy go to mcdonalds.

by LittlestLeopard



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Chubby, Consensual Kink, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, M/M, Overweight, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Size Kink, Weight Gain, musk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestLeopard/pseuds/LittlestLeopard
Summary: Sniper and spy are on a date. It's snipers choice to choose where they go. When sniper takes them to mcdonalds though, the mix of terrible scents from the van and the greasy food become a bit too much.





	

Blue spy had been waiting patiently behind a bulding for red sniper to arrive. he checked his watch and frowned, glancing away and lighting a cigarette. Sniper soon showed up in his trailer not to much later. 

"two minutes late?" spy asked, cocking an eyebrow. Sniper rolled his eyes as spy clicked his tongue and approached "anybody see you?" he asked, looking around. Sniper shook his head "nope! hop on in" he said, reaching over awkwardly to unlock the door. of course it doesn't have automatic lock. Spy eyed it for a moment and with one last huff, opened the door and climbed inside. He closed the door, having to slam it for it to close correctly. He glanced out and noticed snipers beer gut as they started moving. 

he took the ride to examine his surroundings. The trailer stunk. It smelt like stale piss and cigarettes. He pinched the bridge of his nose when he noticed a jar of urine in the cup-holder, likely used for when he was on long road trips and too lazy to pull over and piss. He looked in the back and found there was a bed and some kitchen equipment. The bed had just a mattress and no sheet. there was very questionable stains on it and random dirty laundry around. there was also dirty dishes everywhere on the counter. he groaned and glanced away "where are we going to eat?" he asked. 

Before sniper had a chance to actually say, he drove into the drive through of a McDonalds. Spy sort of stared at him "are....you joking?" he asked, sighing and rubbing his face "whatever..." he let sniper order them food as he got a double big mac and got spy some chicken nuggets and a salad just to spite him. They went into the back after parking in some back alleyway. Spy sat on the bed as he nibbled the nuggets, glancing to sniper who was on the floor. he was taking pretty big bites of the big mac as sauce dripped down his chin. Spy felt his face get hot as his eyes trailed back down to that beer gut. He took a deep breath though his nose was soon once again violated by the smell of the trailer. though now, to add to it, the smell of grease from the food was added. he shifted his his legs as he felt himself getting a bit aroused. 

The trailer being so dirty, hell, sniper being so dirty. That tank top he wore under his shirt being exposed due to the heat, the yellowish patches of sweat under his arms mixed with the beer gut poking out and a bit of hair. Spy couldn't help but feel aroused, he was the cleanest most prim and proper person there was of the mercs, so someone so...filthy. it made spy confused in his feelings. But there was one thing he knew. He was horny, and he wanted to see sniper get a bit bigger. He hesitated before he told sniper to go buy himself two more burgers. Sniper didn't argue much, getting up and leaving. 

While sniper was gone, spy took that time to indulge a bit. he slipped his hand between his legs and rubbed himself through his pants. he took snipers pillow and put it to his face, hugging it a bit. his nose and eyes peeked over it. He did this for two reasons which he was both ashamed of. One was so he could muffle any moans, but the other? He deeply inhaled as he shuddered. It smelt strongly of sweat and musk, making spy groan. he heard sniper approaching as he quickly pushed the pillow away and removed his hand. When sniper came back and sat down, spy patted next to him for sniper to sit with him. "hey... you should let me feed you" he said, quite casually. Sniper sort of eyed him to see if he was joking before handing him the greasy mess of a burger. 

Spy pushed it near his mouth as he watched sniper take a bite, his stomach giving a gurgle in return. he gave him a few bites before he started squeezing it, purposely to make sauce spill out and get on his face and shirt, which he wipe away with his hand. After two burgers, he was looking a bit swollen and the third and last one was being unwrapped by spy. "why are you doing this...?" Sniper suddenly asked "dont think haven't noticed that tent you're pitching mate-" he said, chuckling as spy went bright red. "does this turn you on?" sniper asked in a teasing manner "to feed me greasy shite?" Spy couldn't help but just give a little nod. Sniper cackled before sighing, pushing his tummy up a bit to expose his own erection "i cant say i dont feel a bit excited...i've never seen you so focused" he said, opening his mouth for a moment "well? go on" he said, opening it again. 

Spy shook his head to get out of the daze as he nodded, pushing the food into his mouth. he had started pushing more into his mouth, enough that he heard sniper almost gag. He shuddered at the sound and watched his full cheeks struggle to get the bites down. His mouth and hands were a mess, having a bit of sauce and grease everywhere. Spy fed him the last bites as he put the wrapper aside. He had absolutely forgot his own food as he pushed them aside and laid down "you listen to me and you listen good Sniper... you will never speak of this.. and you will never hear this again. I'm putting all formalities aside" he said, panting slightly as he unbuckled his belt and pants "i want you to fuck me... fuck me so hard i forget my damn name" he closed his eyes, almost shaking from arousal. 

Sniper seemed surprised but soon smirked,easily opening his suit up and tossing the shirt and jacket aside. he peeled the pants and boxers off of him as he was too eager to undress, leaving his messy shirt on and not even bothering to wash his greasy hands. he only unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knee's, just enough to get his dick out. He more or less spat on his hand and rubbed himself as their form of lubricant, then going to push into him. Spy let out a groan as he gripped the mattress, feeling some crusty god knows what under his hands. he bit his lip and took a large breath, no longer feeling violated by the smells and welcoming them. Sniper was quite rough, hunching over him and pinning his wrists above his head as he pounded into him. Spy opened one eye, seeing snipers tummy pushed against him a bit. He panted and pushed against sniper, giving him a kiss. Snipers mouth tasted like stale beer and the food of course. spy broke the kiss as he threw his head back, moaning more loudly.

Sniper gritted his teeth as he became more rough and quick, pounding into the smaller french man. he felt a bit of slobber drip from his mouth as it landed on spys face. he didn't seem to mind, being too worked up in the sensations. When he felt he was about to burst, he cried out snipers name, shuddering violently and then relaxing. Sniper had finished as well, filling spy to the brim as bits leaked out. When sniper pulled himself out, he saw it drip out of the exhausted spy. Spy seemed to be in absolute bliss, mumbling incoherently as sniper laughed "seems i did good eh?~" he knew as soon as spy came back to reality, he'd be disgusted with himself and how dirty he'd be from the sweat, cum and grease. he got up and got a washcloth, wetting it and giving it to spy who wiped himself down. he then dressed and fixed his tie "a..aha... that was quite...something" he said nervously, afraid sniper may judge him. 

Sniper shook his head "no worries...you're dirty little secret is safe with me" he said, looking at his tummy. "you wanna touch it?" he asked. Spy hesitantly nodded and gently squeezed his tummy, smiling "We should do this again sometime..." he said quietly. Sniper gave a nod  
"i'd like that"


End file.
